


Dancing Through Life, Dancing Through Love

by Hedwigandtheangrybitch



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwigandtheangrybitch/pseuds/Hedwigandtheangrybitch
Summary: (Fluff)Galinda takes the attention off Elphie with a slightly humilating dance.





	

It was Elphaba's first party, first dance. I guess you could call what she was doing dancing. People stared and laughed hysterically. Galinda felt terrible for tricking her into wearing that awful hat.

"Who in Oz is that?" Fiyero whispered to Galinda.

"My roommate. Please don't stare." Galinda's heart broke for Elphaba. Everyone stared at her. Their eyes were scornful and mocking. Elphaba slowly realized she was tricked and halted to a stop. Elphaba was determined to ignore this. She shut her eyes and began fluidly motioning her arms in her dancing. It wasn't better than before but she was determined to keep going.

"I'll say this much for her: she doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks." Blurted out Fiyero.

"Of course she does, she just pretends not to." She glanced over at Elphie. "I feel awful" She looked down in shame.

"Why? It's not like it's your fault." He tried to cheer her up, though that phrase only made it worse. It was her fault and she knew it.

"I have to go." Her blonde hair flew through the air behind her as she raced over to Elphaba. She stood next to her in the middle of the room and asked. "Can I join?" She imitated her very uncoordinated movements. Trying desperately to take the eyes off Elphie. Eventually people just went back to their normal dancing.

All

Dancing through life.

Down at the Ozdust,

if only because dust.

Is what we come to

And the strange thing:

Your life could end up changing,

While you're dancing 

Through!

{Back At The Dorm}

"So, this was you're first party ever?" Galinda sat down on her bed and glanced over at the green girl on the other bed.

"Do funerals count?" 

"Stop being so gloomy all the time!" Galinda butted in. "Let's celebrate! By... sharing secrets!"

"Sharing secrets? What kind of secrets?" Elphaba personally thought that was pretty stupid. She already knew everything about Galinda. She was an open book.

"I'll start. I think I love someone." She beamed.

"Let me guess, It's Fiyero." Elphaba scoffed.

"No, No, No. Someone you wouldn't expect. Someone peculiar..." She looked hopefully at Elphie. "Someone that's a little... green?"

"Galinda, You don't mean... me?" She gasped.

"Yes." She glanced down. Two arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug.

"You really mean that.?"

"Of course I do. What about your secret?"

Elphaba sat down next to her and thought for a second. "Well, My father hates me-" She was interrupted with a loud gasp from the blonde beside her. "That is not the secret. Everyone knows that. The secret is he has a good reason to."

"Well, what's the reason?" She was on the edge of her seat with curiosity.

"It's my fault my sister Nessa is the way she is, you know... the wheelchair." She gulped. "When my mother was carrying her, my dad was worried she would turn out like me... that she'd be-"

"Green?" Galinda butted in. Elphie nodded.

"He was so worried that he made my mother chew milk flowers all day and night. It caused her to come early and her legs came out all tangled and mother never woke up. None of it were to have happened if it weren't for me."

"It's the flowers fault. That may be your secret, Elphaba, but it doesn't make it true." She tried to comfort her poor dear friend. The sun began to rise in the window. "Look—it's tomorrow! And Elphie—is it alright if I call you Elphie?" She nodded. "Good, good. But look. It's already tomorrow. Or today? Either way, maybe it will be our day." she embraced Elphie.


End file.
